Something in the Rain
by Potikanda
Summary: Dalton!verse - Tweedles - Rated M for very good reason. Evan is afraid of lightning, and Ethan helps him through it. Delicious, smutty goodness. Don't read if you don't like boy/boy, or incest. Be kind, this is my very first smut fic. One-Shot. Thanks.


_**Hi Guys. So, this is a Tweedles Fic. It's based off of CP Coulter's Dalton fic, which I am literally obsessed with at this particular moment. The Tweedles are totally and completely my spirit animals. But I can't seem to find too many fics with them in them. So I figured I'd better fix that ASAP. XD **_

_**This is smut. Pure, simple, LOVELY smut. I will admit, it didn't start out as such. I had such wholesome ideals for these boys. But they kinda took over and made me write this. Now I understand what Mama CP means when she says they just take over and leave me gasping with what they want. Please be kind, this is the first time I've EVER written smut, and I think I may have overdone it.**_

_**By the way, I don't own Glee, nor do I own Dalton or the Tweedles. Just figured I'd better put that out there.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Something in the Rain<strong>

Evan softly turned over in his bed, his arms stretching out to locate the warm body near him that was his brother. It was early; the alarm clock said 4:28AM. He slowly cracked his eyes open, the brightness from the streetlights outside throwing shadows on the wall opposite the bed.

Ethan, Evan's twin brother, lay quietly, his arms flung out to the side, and his legs were entwined with his brothers'. The deep, steady breathing coming from Ethan showed Evan that his brother slept on.

Pushing himself up on one arm, Evan watched his slumbering brother with a smile of fondness on his face. He slowly slid one hand up Ethan's cheek, pushing a stray lock of hair away from his twin's closed eyes.

"Mmmm…" Ethan mumbled sleepily, his body turning over towards his brother, throwing his arm unconsciously over his twin's waist. Evan's breath hitched softly, his body subconsciously reacting to having his brother oh-so-close.

Lying back down on his pillow, he snuggled his arm under his brother's head, who took the opportunity to position his head on Evan's chest.

Evan used his free hand to reach up and play gently with Ethan's hair, watching it as it slipped and slid through his fingers in the dim light from outside. It was almost ethereal, and Evan was glad Dwight wasn't in the room or he would have gone on about ghosts or something.

Pulling his brother closer, Evan listened to the wind picking up outside, the trees outside the window tapping gently with every gust. Ethan's nose rubbed softly against Evan's chest, and he noticed his brother's nose was cold against his rib cage.

The soft, warm heat escaping his brother's lungs fluttered over Evan's chest, making his nipples harden momentarily, and causing the hairs on his arms to raise quickly.

A tiny flash illuminated the room in a soft glow for just a moment, followed closely by a gentle rumbling. Evan pulled Ethan even closer, closing his eyes quickly in fright.

"Huh?" Ethan woke at the sudden stiffness of his brother's body, looking around him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Just a thunderstorm, Ethan," Evan mumbled out quietly, his breath hitching again as a louder rumble filled the room.

"Oh, shit… Come here." Ethan commanded softly, reversing their positions so he had Evan's head on his chest, with his arms surrounding his brother in protection. Evan began to tremble.

"It's okay, love… You're all right. I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you, ever." Ethan murmured gently into Evan's ear, kissing his brother gently atop his blond head.

Both remembered back to the day when Evan became afraid of lightning. It was one of the very few times he and his brother had been separated. While they were young, they had been sent to doctors at a special hospital, to determine why they were so closely bonded, and why they were so mischievous.

No one had ever managed to discover why they were so close, but it had been determined that the boys had Attention Deficit Disorder, and Evan also had a slight case of Anxiety Disorder. It pretty well meant that neither boy could sit for extended periods of time without getting distracted. On top of that, Evan could get anxious over what someone else would consider a trivial matter.

Due to the testing that had needed to be done, they had been separated for 6 weeks, each seeing a different team of doctors who would then confer with each other.

Being separated had been hell. They had cried, whined, threw things, and were generally miserable the entire time. Although only a few walls had separated them, they hadn't been allowed to see, hear or speak to one another, and that had scared them both.

It had been discovered, later on after all the testing had been completed, that all of their outbursts had happened at nearly precisely the same moment, with most of the results being identical. Certain words had been used at the same time, things had been thrown at the same time, and they had even fallen asleep at the same time, worn out from the tantrums they had thrown.

But once they had finally been freed, Ethan had been released first, and flown home on their parents' private jet. The trip for him had been uneventful. But Evan's release had been two days later, and when he had arrived at the airport to fly home as well, there had been a storm cloud that had been moving in.

As you could have most likely predicted, the storm reached full strength as the plane took off, and it was hit repeatedly by lightning during the 45-minute flight home.

When the plane reached the ground, and his loving parents and brother boarded the plane to get Evan, they were horrified at he sight they saw.

Bright, amazing, wonderful Evan Brightman had been curled up on a seat, his arms wrapped around his knees, his entire body shaking in terror. His eyes were shut tightly, his head moving back and forth jerkily, and his lips were mouthing the words "No, no, no, no" over and over again.

Ethan took one look at his distraught brother, and climbed into the seat with him. He wrapped his arms around his twin, his other half, his _life_, and began rocking him back and forth. He whispered softly to his brother, using the secret language most twins developed as babies.

"I'll never let them separate us again. I swear it. I promise, Ev." And he kissed his brother's hair, cheek and forehead, trying to comfort the other boy.

Snapping back to reality, both boys startled as a huge clap of thunder shook the windows, and a bright flash of lightning illuminated he entire room in brilliant white light.

Evan screamed, his head digging even further into his brother's chest, his breathing coming out in panicked gasps.

"Shhh… You're all right… It's okay… I love you… I promise nothing will hurt you, love…" Ethan began rubbing circles into his brother's back, giving support, and love and praying that the storm would abate soon.

As Evan's breathing slowed back down to normal, he pressed his tear-streaked face against Ethan neck, trying desperately to hold on to the one person who would never hurt him, never let any harm come to him.

Reaching down, Ethan pulled Evan's face up, level with his own, and placed a soft, quiet kiss to Evan's lips. It took a few seconds, and then Evan was kissing Ethan back, letting out all the fright, all the terror, into his brother's mouth. It was desperate, it was release, and it was _perfect_.

Evan continued to kiss Ethan, his lips becoming less harsh and more loving as the thunder slowly faded into the distance. His hand found its way to Ethan's face, stroking softly at the hint of stubble that engulfed his brother's jawline.

Ethan's hand travelled down his brother's back, from the back of his neck to the curve of his ass, calmly exploring the other boy's body.

They had done this before, but every single time felt like it was new.

Evan pushed his right hand into Ethan's chest, feeling the breath that caused his rib cage to rise and fall, and slowly slid his hand lower.

Ethan's breath hitched, and he groaned softly into Evan's mouth as his twin palmed him through his pyjama pants. Leaning his head back, Ethan felt his brother take over, as he kissed, licked and sucked at his neck and collarbone. He felt a bit bad about allowing Evan to take control, so he slipped his hand around his brother and flipped them, so Evan was now pinned under Ethan.

"Ugh…" Evan groaned, his eyes blown with lust. "What…? Eth… oh… Ethan…"

"Shush, love…" Ethan murmured softly to his twin. "Let me take care of you."

And Ethan began kissing Evan on the neck, placing soft, feather kisses on his Adam's Apple, sucking gently on his collarbone, and licking gently at the spot right behind Evan's ear, where Ethan knew Evan liked it best.

Evan's voice steadily became louder, as Ethan rolled his hips gently against his brothers'.

"Mmmmph… oh God… Eth… Shit… Jesus… Fuck!" Evan gave a particularly loud groan as the friction became almost overwhelming, and his hips involuntarily bucked up into his brothers'.

They began rocking together, hands trailing over each other's bodies, seeking out the minute differences between them. Evan's fingers slid over the small freckle on Ethan's lower stomach, while Ethan's fingers tripped over the small puckered scar on Evan's shoulder, from where he had fallen while riding his bike when they were eight.

They were kissing, wetly, their tongues never battling for dominance, more like a set of dancers who took turns at leading. Ethan's lips captured Evan's lower lip, sucking it gently into his mouth and nipping at it with his teeth.

"Oh!" Evan's eyes flew open at the sensation, as they were exploring new territory by this time.

Evan slowly worked his hand down between them, slipping it under the waistband of Ethan's pyjamas. He palmed his twin lightly, stroking softly and adding a definite twist at the tip, just like how he loved it.

Ethan gasped into Evan's mouth, his hips rocking closer to his brother, trying to take and give and share all at once.

It only took a few more strokes, a bit more rocking, and Ethan found his world going brilliant white, the spots behind his eyes making it difficult to view his amazing, lovely brother.

Panting softly, he looked lovingly down into Evan's eyes, his heart pounding erratically.

"You didn't…" Ethan began, and Evan shook his head softly.

"I don't have to… just seeing you come was incredible…" Evan reached up to Ethan and pulled him close to him, for another mind-blowing kiss. Ethan pulled back, and shook his head.

"No… I can't leave you like this…" He murmured, and slowly slithered down the bed to cup his brother through his pyjama pants.

Looking up, he begged permission with his eyes, and Evan, wide eyed, granted him that access.

Gently pulling Evan from his pyjamas, Ethan gave his brother a gentle lick from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the end as though he were sucking on a very delicious lollipop. Evan gasped and nearly shot off the bed, his eyes wide in wonder at the sensation of his brother taking him in his mouth.

"Ethan, babe… If you keep that up I'm not going to last very long." Evan mumbled, his cheeks very flushed as he watched his brother sucking his cock wetly.

Ethan's ice blue eyes met his brothers', the heat between them enough to melt ice. He pulled off, just for a moment, and Evan whimpered quietly.

"That's okay, love. I want you to come when you feel ready. Don't hold back. This is all about you right now, okay? I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Ethan looked up through his blond lashes, as his mouth found its' way back to Evan's stiff cock.

Evan threw back his head, and positively _moaned._ The sound shot straight to Ethan's cock, which started to traitorously rise again.

He licked, petted and fondled his brother, who made the most amazing, delightful noises that managed to get Ethan hard again in record time.

"Ethan… Fuck!" Evan yelled as Ethan pulled off, just stopping shy of letting his brother come.

"I want… oh god… I want to touch you, Ev," Ethan mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You were… OH!" Evan trailed off as he realised what Ethan meant. "Um… all right…" Ethan grinned gently as his brother blushed. "But… only if I can touch you…"

Ethan blushed again, and slowly turned to the night table beside the bed. Leaning over, he reached in, and pulled out the lube they saved for when they got off together.

Ethan slowly opened the bottle, applying a generous amount on his fingers, and adding some to Evan's hand as well. Throwing the bottle to the foot of the bed, he lay down beside his brother, head-to-foot, and gave Evan a small Cheshire grin. Evan copied the look, and slowly brought his hand to Ethan's hole. He rubbed gently, his fingers ghosting over the puckered entrance.

Not to be outdone, Ethan pulled his brother closer, so he could start doing the same to Evan. After a few seconds, they looked at each other, and each slipped the first finger in at the same exact moment.

They shuddered together, the intrusion feeling strange but each putting full trust in the other. After a few seconds, Evan rocked back minutely.

"Jesus, Ethan… _move._"

Together they began to glide in and out, creating an amazing feeling between them. They looked at each other again, and added another finger.

Both gasped simultaneously, able to feel the burn but knowing instinctively that they other was okay. Ethan scissored his fingers first, and Evan moaned again.

"What the hell, Eth… What did you just do?" Evan looked down at Ethan, his eyes blown wide with lust and he dimness of the room.

"I just scissored my fingers, Ev," Ethan explained, doing it again to demonstrate. Evan gasped again, the sound coming out like a muffled sob.

Evan went back to working on Ethan, and he mimicked Ethan's movement. Ethan gasped loudly, and his eyes flew wide as he stared at his twin.

"Oh. My. GOD." Ethan managed to gasp out, and began forcing himself down further on Evan's fingers. Evan began rocking as well, and after a few moments, added another finger to Ethan's hole. Ethan cried out at the burn, but Evan soothed him through it, placing soft kisses all over Ethan's hipbones. Once Ethan was certain he wasn't going come immediately, he added another finger to Evan's hole as well. As Evan had done for him, Ethan soothed Evan with tender kisses to his hipbones.

They stayed like that, rocking together, for what felt like years, but was more likely only a few minutes, gradually getting hotter and harder with every thrust.

Finally Evan couldn't stand it anymore, he had to come, or he was going to die. He wrapped his free hand around his brother's cock, and attempted to swallow it whole.

Ethan screamed, and as he did he took Evan into his mouth, and together they came violently, each sucking and breathing and caressing and loving each other until they shuddered from pure satisfaction.

They lay there for a few minutes, fingers pulling wetly out of each other as they each groaned with the lack of contact. Finally Ethan scrambled up, walking quickly to the bathroom and getting a warm washcloth for himself and his twin. As he cleaned his brother up gently, Evan lay pliable, allowing Ethan to manoeuvre his limbs as he grinned softly in the street light.

Taking the washcloth from his brother, Evan worked up enough energy to clean his brother as well, and then both flopped down together on the bed, side by side.

"I really, really love you, you know." Ethan murmured sleepily, his arms slowly sliding once again around his brother. He pulled him close, opting to be the big spoon for the rest of tonight.

"I know, Honey." Evan replied with a yawn, snuggling closer to the warm body behind him. "I love you too."

And together, they slept through the remainder of the thunderstorm, secure knowing that they were one person, one soul, who just happened to be in two different bodies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What did you think? Let me know, okay?<strong> **Please take the time to review, reviews are as appreciated as Nerf Gun Battles with the Tweedles. Love you all!**_


End file.
